Kissing the Groom
by x-Pretty-Odd-x
Summary: [SasuHina]Sasuke and Hinata were high school sweethearts, they always wanted to get married. Some dreams never come true. Now, Hinata is a single girl, working at a bakery. And Sasuke is a small town musician, who’s getting married. No Flame
1. Ruined Cakes, Ugly Dresses and Old Frien

**Summary:** SasuHina Sasuke and Hinata were high school sweethearts, whose dreams were set on marrying each other. Some dreams never come true. Now, Hinata is a single girl, working at a bakery. And Sasuke is an unsuccessful singer/songwriter who's planing his wedding with his fiancée, Sakura. What happens when their paths cross once again? No Flames.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… Sadly

**Kissing the Groom  
Ruined Cakes, Ugly Dresses and Old Friends**

"Hinata!" a voice called.

"Y- yes Mr. Kenji?" Hinata replied in a shy voice.

Hinata was a 20-year-old girl with chin length black hair and pearl like eyes that had no pupils.

"Are you finished making the cake for the Aki wedding yet?" Kenji growled.

Now, you see, Kenji was Hinata's mean and grouchy boss who acted like he had a stick up his ass all the time.

"A- almost," Hinata answered quietly.

"Well hurry up!" Kenji ordered. "Mr. Aki will be here any minute to pick it up!"

Hinata replied in the same quiet voice that she always did, "Y- yes Sir."

Hinata was standing on a chair, in order to reach the top of the cake. She was carefully putting on the finishing touches of the huge wedding cake. All she needed now to finish it was complete silence and concretion.

"Hinata!" Kenji barked.

Hinata let out a small yelp as she waved her arms back and forth, trying to regain her balance. Her attempts were unsuccessful and Hinata fell face fight into the beautiful cake she had work so hard on. Kenji barged into the kitchen to see what had happen, Mr. Aki was standing beside him.

"Hinata! What in the world have you done?!" Kenji yelled.

Hinata peeled her out of the cake and stood before Kenji and Mr. Aki. She was covered head to toe in chocolate cake.

"I- I'm so sorry Mr. Kenji. I lost my b- balance." Hinata explained.

Kenji turned to face Mr. Aki.

"I'm deeply sorry about this Mr. Aki," he apologized. "We'll make a new one right away and we'll give it to you with a 40 percent discount."

Mr. Aki didn't say a word, he only nodded his head in approval and tried to hide to fact that he was happy about getting a discount on the cake.

"It'll be ready by 2:00 this afternoon," Kenji announced. "Now please, let me escort you to the door."

Kenji and Mr. Aki left the kitchen, seconds later, Kenji reentered. He gave Hinata an angry and disappointed glare.

"This is coming out of your paycheck," he said.

"Mr. Kenji I'm sorr-"

"I don't want to hear it," Kenji sighed. "Have to new cake done by 2:00pm today."

"B- but Mr. Kenji," Hinata objected. "It t- took me 6 hours to make the first cake. There's no way I could make it all over again in only 4 hours!"

"I don't want excuses!" Kenji barked. "Just have the cake finished by then and don't mess it up!"

Hinata's gazed fell to the ground.

"Yes Sir," she replied.

* * *

**Somewhere Else in Town **

"Sasuke, sweetie?" a girl with pink hair called from behind a changing room door.

"Yes, Sakura?" replied the 21-year-old man with raven black hair and piercing onyx eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

Sasuke was leaning up against the wall, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and it seemed as if he was about to fall down dead.

"How does this one look?" Sakura asked as she came out of the dressing room wearing a white wedding dress that had ruffles all over it.

When Sasuke saw this dress he was about to choke and die. It was hideous. Sakura gazed at herself in the mirror, like the Greek man Narcissus gazed into a shimmering pool of water and fell in love with himself.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura smiled as she walked over to her fiancée and kissed him on the lips. She took a step back and hit with the long white glove she had been wearing.

"You don't have to be so rude, Sasuke," she said. "The dress isn't that bad."

Sasuke sighed, "Whatever."

Sakura went back to looking in the mirror.

"I wish I could wear a pink dress for our wedding," she wished.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Do you think I could get a dress with some pink on it?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever," Sasuke answered.

"I'm going to go ask to a worker!" Sakura announced.

"Yeah, do whatever you want," Sasuke replied, not really paying attention.

About 10 minutes passed before Sakura began to ramble on again.

"Sasuke!" she squealed. "It's perfect!"

Sakura came out wearing a dress that reminded Sasuke of a mermaid that's right, a mermaid. The skirt of the dress was designed in a way that looked like a mermaid's tails. The dress was sleeveless, but it had some like design around the neck that was pink… yay…

"I'm going to buy it!" Sakura announced.

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat," Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke, honey?"

"Hn?" Sasuke replied, letting her know he was listening.

Sakura handed Sasuke a piece of paper.

"Would you mind running to the bakery down town and put our order in for the cake?" she asked.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied.

"Thank you!" Sakura threw her arms around Sasuke and hugged him. "The paper I gave you says exactly what kind of cake we want."

"Ok," Sasuke said as he walked out of the store and got into his car.

* * *

**Back at the Bakery**

"And we're finished," Ino announced as Hinata placed the little plastic bride and groom onto the top of the cake.

"T- thank you, Ino for helping me," Hinata stuttered. "I k- know it was your day o- off today."

Ino shrugged.

"That's ok," she said. "But you owe me one," Ino teased.

Hinata nodded, "Of course."

"Ino! Hinata!" Kenji yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Kenji?" Ino answered.

"I'm going to go deliver the cake to Mr. Aki," Kenji announced. "I'll be back in about an hour."

"Y- yes Sir," Hinata replied.

The two girls waited until they heard the slam of the door, to know that Kenji was gone. Ino and Hinata made their way to the front of the store.

"Someone really needs to pull that stick out from Kenji's ass," Ino said.

Hinata laughed at the joke.

"That or he needs to get a girlfriend who will put him in his place," she teased.

The bell on the store entrance rang. Sasuke walked into the bakery; he began to look around.

"_That man looks a lot like Sasuke Uchiha,"_ Hinata thought. "_Could it really be him."_

"O- oh… no!" Hinata quickly ducked behind the counter.

Ino followed.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" she asked.

Hinata hesitated a bit before answering, but eventually told her.

"T- that man is Sasuke Uchiha," she answered.

"Your high school sweetheart?" Ino questioned.

Hinata nodded.

"The guy who left you after high school to become a musician?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," Hinata replied.

"The man who promised you that you two would get married someday?"

Hinata nodded again.

"Well then," Ino started.

Ino quickly stood up.

"Hello!" she greeted Sasuke. "How are you today, Sir?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the odd girl.

"I have a cake that needs to be made," Sasuke answered as he handed the paper to Ino.

"Oh well, I'll get right on that," Ino announced. "But, if you need anything else then just ask my co-worker, Hinata."

Sasuke looked at Ino with a weird stare.

"I don't see anyone else here," he said.

Ino looked down behind the counter, seeing that Hinata was no longer there. Ino leaned over the counter, trying to see where Hinata had gone. Luckily, she spotted her. One her knees, trying to crawl away unnoticed.

"Hinata!" Ino rejoiced.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, realizing she had been caught. She got to her feet and dusted herself off. Ino grabbed Hinata by the arm and pulled her beside her. A big idiotic smile was across her face.

"Hinata?" Sasuke questioned. "Hinata _Hyuuga_?"

Hinata tried to smile.

"T- the one and o- only," she replied.

"I haven't seen you since," Sasuke started.

"Graduation," Hinata said, finishing Sasuke's sentence.

Hinata gazed at the paper Sasuke had given Ino and looked at the ordered.

"A- a wedding cake?" she question.

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's for my…"

Sasuke paused, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"My _brother's_ wedding," Sasuke lied.

"Itachi's getting married?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke nodded in false approval.

"Wow, who would have imagined that two friends, who haven't seen each other in years would meet again… in a bakery!" Ino interrupted. "You know what?" Ino asked.

Both Hinata and Sasuke gazed at her to hear her idea.

"You two should go out for some coffee or something," Ino suggested. "You know, to catch up with each other."

"I- I don't know a- about that," Hinata begun.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure," he said.

"Then it's settled!" Ino rejoiced. "How about you two go now?"

"I'm working," Hinata announced.

"I'm busy too," Sasuke replied.

Ino sighed, but quickly put a smile back on.

"How about at 7:00 tonight?" she insisted.

"Sure," Sasuke agreed, with a shrug.

"Great!" Ino shouted. "Hinata will meet you at the coffee shop down the street at 7:00pm!"

"Ok," Sasuke replied. "I'll see you at 7:00 Hinata. Bye."

"B- bye… S- Sasuke," Hinata waved.

Sasuke left the shop. Hinata turned to Ino, she wasn't happy.

"You have a date with you high school sweetheart!" Ino squealed. "Wow, you need to get ready! We need to go shopping and get you a new outfit!"

"B- but I- I-" Hinata stuttered.

"I insist!" Ino said. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Hinata began to fidget with her hands.

"I suppose," she replied.

"Great!" Ino yelled. "We'll go right after work!"

"I don't know about this, Ino," Hinata announced.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1!**

**What do you think?**

**Should I continue?**

**Please Review! **


	2. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**A/N:** Well people, I'm finally back! After a long month, I'm finally back and with a new chapter too! Welcome me back and enjoy the 2nd chapter of 'Kissing the Groom'!

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I don't own Naruto!

**Kissing the Groom**  
**A Series of Unfortunate Events **

"Ino, I really don't think this is a good idea," Hinata repeated that same line about 100 more times through out the hour.

Ino gasped in excitement. "OH.MY.GOD!" She was staring at a short, black dress. Ino grabbed the dress off of the hanger and threw it in Hinata's direction. With much difficulty, Hinata was able the catch the small dress on top of the pile of all the other dozens of clothes she held in her arms. Ino had picked out all the clothes for Hinata to try on for her 'so-called date with Sasuke' that night. Now, Hinata would have at the very least have called her having coffee with an old friend, 'a date', even if that 'old friend' was Sasuke Uchiha, her high school sweetheart.

Hinata attempted to catch a glance of her wristwatch, which was buried under the clothes she was holding. Out of pure luck, Hinata finally got the time, 5:15pm. Hinata wished that she could turn back time and stop Ino from making the arrangements for Sasuke and her having coffee. She dreaded every second that drew closer to the moment that she would have to face Sasuke again. Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when a pink shirt hit her in the face and then flopped down onto the pile of clothes.

"Ok," Ino announced. "I'm done picking out clothes for you. Now all you've got to do is to try them all on."

A small sigh escaped Hinata's lips; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ino and Hinata walked into 'Café Hana', which was the name of the café just down the street from the bakery that Hinata and Ino worked at. After 2 agonizing hours of shopping and trying on clothes, Ino had finally convinced Hinata to wear something other then a large sweater and comprise-pants. (Sp?) She was wearing a black skirt, which stopped just an inch above her knees and a light purple shirt, which was much like a blouse.

"Look!" Ino rejoiced, as she gripped onto Hinata's arm. "There's Sasuke!" She pointed to a table in the middle of the café; Sasuke was sitting alone at the table with his back turned towards Ino and Hinata. Ino gave Hinata a slight push on the back. "Get over there," she ordered.

Hinata could feel her whole body freeze up; she couldn't move. Ino continued to push Hinata towards the table. "Come on, Hinata! This is no time to chicken out! Get over there!" Hinata's legs slowly begun to move faster and faster towards Sasuke, Ino pushing her part of the way there. As Ino gave Hinata one final push and then dashed out of the cafe, Hinata stumbled the remainder of the way to the table. Hinata felt herself fall into the set across from Sasuke, she greeted him with a small wave.

"You're late," was the first thing that Sasuke said.

Hinata looked down at the table, trying to avoid any unnecessary eye contact. "I- I'm sorry," she apologized.

Sasuke shook his head and muttered, "It's ok." Hinata took her gaze off the table and she glanced up at Sasuke threw her eyelashes. His eyes were slowly darting around the room, almost like he was worried about someone showing up unexpectedly.

The awkward silence between them hard just started, but to Hinata it seemed to go on for hours on end. She felt like picking up the knife, which lay on the table before her and slitting her own throat. What an awful day it had been, everything seemed to be going wrong and it was just too much for Hinata to take. She held her breath, literally. Her face was turning a deep colour of red and Hinata felt as if she would scream or maybe even faint.

Sasuke gazed upon Hinata, as she appeared to be having a meltdown. He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked flatly. Hinata just simply nodded her head as quick as she could, which made her look like a maniac.

"Excuse me, can I get you two anything?" The young waitress stood beside the table she gazed at Hinata in question.

Hinata let out the air she held in her lungs with a giant exhale. She sighed before answering, "I'll have a mocha latte." The waitress jotted the order down on her notepad and then turned her attention over to Sasuke.

He responded with one simple word, "Espresso." A few minutes later, they were given their drinks and the bill. (Which Sasuke paid.)

Hinata took a deep breath, before forcing herself to finally speak up and break the silence. "W-when did you come back h-here, to town, I m-mean?" she asked, once again avoiding eye contact.

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and then placed the cup back on the table, "About two years ago."

"Oh," Hinata replied disappointedly. She had been hoping for more of an answer. Maybe somewhere along the lines of what happened while he was gone and why he didn't try calling her when he got back.

"All the record companies that I met with, disliked my music," Sasuke said. It was almost like he knew just what Hinata wanted to know. He continued, "The said they only career as a musician I'd ever be able to get is as a hotel singer." Hinata couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Sasuke ran his fingers through his black hair. "I wasn't joking, they really did say that."

Hinata immediately stopped laughing, "Oh, I-I'm sorry. It's just that-"

"You don't think I can make it as a musician?" Sasuke questioned.

"N-no, no! I never said that, I just mean that, you… um…. I…. Uh…" Hinata began to stumble over her own words. Oh god! She was really making a fool of herself. "I mean… you see… you… it's just that… I… you…. I'm gonna go get another coffee!"

Hinata jumped up from her seat and swung herself around, there were about a dozen loud thuds coming from behind her. Hinata turned back around. She had knock just about every single thing off of the table and onto the floor. Worst of all, she knocked Sasuke's boiling hot coffee, onto his lap!

A small gasp escaped Hinata's lips, as Sasuke leaped out of his seat with a grunt of pain.

"Damn it," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Hinata apologized, "S-Sasuke, I'm s-sorry!" Hinata was sure that Sasuke wouldn't hold a grudge against her for this, after all, back in high school when they were dating, she had always been just as clumsy and Sasuke never hated her for it before. The only problem was that Sasuke just happened to be wearing a pair of white pants. So in a way, he brought it upon himself. "I-It's going to stain if you let it sit any longer," Hinata pointed out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, and it's also boiling hot." Hinata looked down at the ground.

"If you come to my apartment, I could put your pants in the washer so that they won't stain," Hinata insisted.

Sasuke sighed, "Where's your apartment building?"

"Just across the street," Hinata answered.

"Fine, let's go."

End of Chapter! **JUST KIDDING!**

X-

* * *

"Here are some clothes for you to wear while I'm washing your other ones," Hinata said, as she handed Sasuke a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Sasuke was currently only in his boxers, Hinata tried not to pay attention to the fact that there was a half-naked man in her apartment.

"Who's clothes are they?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Hinata blinked. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you have men's clothes just lying around in your apartment?" he replied.

Hinata's face turned a bright colour of red; she began to fidget with her fingers. "T-there… umm… my… uh…." The truth was that Hinata's cousin, Neji, had come to visit her one time and he had just forgotten some of his clothes there. Nothing more. Just the thing was… Hinata had gone on a date, since Sasuke left after graduation. And it would have been real embarrassing to tell Sasuke the truth. Not that she wasn't making a fool of herself now, by not being about to stop stuttering.

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Sasuke's voice. "Never mind," he said. "I'm going to change." Sasuke walked into the guest bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Hinata let out a large sigh, as she made her way to the laundry room. She picked up the small, white basket that contained Sasuke's dirty clothes and threw them into the washing machine. Hinata grabbed the laundry detergent from the high shelf. Unfortunately, she dropped the box and about half of the box of detergent emptied into the washing machine.

Thinking nothing of it, Hinata closed the lid and turned on the machine. She picked up the basket and exited the room.

* * *

Hinata reentered the laundry room; she held a basket full of clothes in her hands. Hinata suddenly slipped and landed on her butt, a small yelp escaped from her mouth.

The room was _full_ of bubbles, which overflowed from the washing machine. Damn it! Hinata knew she shouldn't have turned on the machine. Well… actually… she didn't, but she was defiantly regretting it know. Hinata slowly lifted herself up and got to her feet, she took one step towards the washer and right away slipped again. This time she screamed out loud. Sasuke came running down the hall and into the laundry room; he right away slid on the soap bubbled floor and crashed into the far wall.

"A-are you ok?" Hinata asked as she crawled towards Sasuke, slipping and sliding the whole way there.

"Yeah, I _just_ hit my _head_, _that all_," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. Sasuke used the wall to get himself up and to _stay_ up. Sasuke made his way to the washing machine and quickly turned it off. Soapsuds stopped flowing out of the washing machine; it was a relief even if Hinata still had to clean up the laundry room. Sasuke held out his hand to Hinata and pulled her to the door, it was easy considering the fact that the soapsuds made her almost weightless.

Hinata could help but laugh at her own stupidity. "T-thanks Sasuke," she said.

Sasuke shrugged, "No problem." Hinata got to her feet and brush the bubbles off of herself.

"I-I'll get this cleaned up and t-then I'll r-rewash your clothes," she insisted. Sasuke eyes wondered over to his watch; it was 9:24pm.

"Listen," Sasuke began. "I've got somewhere I need to be right now. So, I'll come pick up my clothes some other time, there's no rush." He explained.

Hinata looked at her feet. "Oh," she sighed disappointedly. "Yeah, ok."

Sasuke grabbed his coat off of the living room couch, before opening the door the turned back around to Hinata who was just a few feet behind him. Her gaze was still fixated on her feet.

"I'll see you later, Hinata," Sasuke said. Hinata simply nodded.

Sasuke placed his hand on Hinata's chin and lifted it the slightest bit, so that she was staring straight at him. Sasuke leaned in and gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek. Hinata blushed the shade of a cherry. Sasuke gave Hinata a small wave and then closed the door behind him.

Hinata could get herself to move, she was frozen from shock. Nevertheless, a timid smile was able to reach her lips.

* * *

**End of Chapter! This time I'm serious! **

**I hope you all got the reason why I called this chapter, 'A Series of Unfortunate Events'.**

**Review! Review! Review! … PLEASE!**


End file.
